Om varje ord jag sa kunde få dig att skratta
by Julia96
Summary: Den handlar om Bella som har flyttat till LA och hon bor med sina "Systrar". Och får redan första dagen träffa killarna som bor brevid. Jag översätter if every word i said could make you laugh av Carmelinagunn. läs och kommentera
1. Chapter 1

**Hej! Denna fanfiction översätter jag från engelska till svenska. ****Originalet**** heter if every word i said could make you laugh av Carmelinagunn. **

**Jag översätter så gått jag kan, men det kanske kan låta lite konstigt.**

* * *

Kapitel 1

Jag körde till vår lägenhet med mina bästa vänner, och rumskompisar när det hände.

Jag såg honom gå på gatan med hörlurar i sina öron, från sin ipod, omedveten om att jag stirrade på honom från min bil. Han var absolut den vackraste kille, nej människa, jag någonsin sett. Och man ser många människor när man bor i Hollywood. Alla snygga människor, inklusive dem två som satt med mig i bilen när jag upptäckte honom.

Men han var olik dem andra jag sett för. Han liknade mer en grekisk gud, som strosade omkring på en gata i City of Angels **(Jag visste inte hur jag skulle översätta det)**. Han var lång med fina drag och en väldigt snygg kropp. Hans hy var alldeles vit på ett fängslande sätt. Han hade tajta jeans och en mörk tröja som slickade hans kropp. Han hade en väldigt fokuserad blick som tittade ner på ipoden, och det var det mest fantastiska ansikte jag någon sin sett.

Det som verkligen fick mig att fastna var hans hår. Oh det håret. Det var den mest fantastiska brons färg du kan föreställa dig och det stack ut åt alla håll, som om det hade en egen vilja. Han drog sin hand genom håret och fortsatte att vara fokuserad på ipoden och fortsatte att gå.

Jag var på väg att ta död på oss genom att köra över påden mötande trafiken.

Jag hade stirrat på honom i ca tio sekunder, men det var tillräckligt för att överföra all koncentration jag hade på bilen.

Gudskelov att Rose var i framsätet och hann greppa ratten och skrika åt mig medan Alice fnittrade i baksätet och muttrade något i stil med "Wow Bella, dregla mycket?".

Jag rodnade genast, som vanligt. Jag var inte riktigt den typen som kontrollera folk ute så uppenbart, men jag hade inget val i detta fall. Det var som om tiden stod stilla när jag stirrade på honom. Det hotar livet för mig och mina två bästa vänner/rumskamrater var nog den enda som var stark nog att ta blicken ifrån att Gud en man.

Vänta? Varifrån kom dessa tankar ifrån? Har jag verkligen bara tycker raden "Gud en man?

Aldrig förr hade jag lust över någon så här, även i mina privata tankar. Jag skakade på huvudet och vände min uppmärksamhet tillbaka för att komma till vår nya lägenhet i ett stycke.

Alla tre av oss hade kunnat gå agerar skolan för ett helt år nu och det var strax innan vår tredje termin skulle börja. Eftersom underhållningen "världen" väntar på någon var det ganska vanligt för alla att avstå från sommaruppehållet och bara hålla på med utbildningen. Rose och jag hade precis plockat upp Alice från flygplatsen och vi hade bara varit ifrån varandra i två veckor för kort paus, men det kändes längre att vara utan dem, så återföreningen var full av sprängningsarbeten fantastiska Party Mix CD: s och dans i bilen. Rose och jag hade varit i lägenheten tillsammans en natt, men det kändes ofullständig utan Alice där, så vi väntade på att fira tills hon var tillbaka.

Jag flyttade till Los Angeles för ungefär ett år sedan, från soliga Phoenix så kände jag mig inte alltför långt hemifrån. Min familj hade också tillbringat en tid i Riverside när jag växte upp så Kalifornien var inte en stor sak för mig när jag flyttade.

Mina vänner/nya RUM KOMPISAR var längre bort från sina familjer. Ibland förvånade mig över hur jag till slut blev så nära med Alice och Rosalie eftersom vi hade så olika liv innan till skolan. Jag hade aldrig haft två personer som kunde utmana mig eller förstår mig mer.

Rosalie Hale och jag lärde inte känna varandra direkt även om vi gick i samma klass under de första två terminerna. Det berodde främst på det faktum att hon hotat mig först. Hon är verkligen fantastisk. Blont hår, perfekt kropp, och inte tvekar att visa den. Bara att kliva in i ett rum med hennes sänker din självkänsla. Hon vet det också, men hon är aldrig elak om det. Hon använder hennes förtroende när hon behöver det.

En dag i början av andra halvåret gick jag till mitt på campus bungalow (ja de kallar allvarligt dem för bungalower i stället för studentrum) och jag passerade Rose medan hon talade med en av hennes trogna beundrare som bara så råkade vara inte-så-subtila dekanus för studenter. Jag passerade dem precis när han avslutade sin frågar till henne om hon hade några planer för kvällen.

Jag antar att hon ville hålla i prostens gunst utan att sätta in några obekväma inbjudningar för när hon såg mig gå förbi hon överraskade mig med att säga "jag vet inte. Bella, vad gör vi ikväll?"

"Att åka på ett äventyr, svarade jag automatiskt.

Jag hörde genast ordens eko i mitt sinne och kröp ihop för mig själv. Jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig dum.

Jag menar, egentligen? Ett "äventyr"? Det lät bra för mig, jag behövde något att skaka min värld lite, men Rosalie Hale och jag på ett "äventyr"? Vi var inte ens riktigt vänner utanför klassrummet och jag sa saker som jag verkar vara mentalt sett oförändrat på tolv år gammal.

Jag visste att jag tänkte annorlunda än alla andra omkring mig, ibland är jag på en helt annan nivå som alla andra, så jag antar att jag inte borde ha blivit förvånad jag låta något sådant glida ut.

"Utmärkt", jag hörde henne konfidentiellt svara bakom mig. Jag log tillbaka mot henne över min axel när jag gjorde min väg till min bungalow. Det var skönt att veta att hon hade humor som jag.

Jag tog en bok och bestämde på min vanliga rutin att läsa i soffan framför mina övriga tre bungalow-kompisar skulle kom hem och ta över vardagsrummet som vanligt, att tvinga mig in i min lilla, ganska trångt, ganska stökigt sovrum.

Inte ens fem minuter senare knackade det på dörr och när jag öppnade det stod Rose, tillkännagav att hon var redo för vårt äventyr och hon hoppades jag inte hade något i mot att hon hade tagit med sin egen bungalow-kompis, Alice Brandon. Alice informerade snabbt Rose att hon visste att jag inte skulle ha något emot alls, som om hon kunde se vad min reaktion skulle bli innan jag ens hunnit få det.

Jag inte hade sett Alice mycket förut, men hon var någon som alla visste om. Hon var i musikteater program som inte jag och Rose var med i, så jag skulle aldrig ha en lektion med henne. Alice och jag kom på att ha många gemensamma intressen, även om vi hade samma entusiasm för dem.

Alice är otroligt vacker, men på ett sätt som man aldrig skulle förvänta sig eller se på en annan människa. Hon är unik med sitt korta taggiga svarta hår. Hon är definitivt någon du skulle märka som ett original. Hon har känsla och totalt intresse för mode (och mode av alla runt henne) som inte är något hon döljer, och jag fann mig ständigt tvingas in i varje butik hon kunde hitta på Melrose Blvd inom den första timmen för att få vara omkring henne, oavsett hur mycket jag protesterade.

Det fanns inget sätt som kunde få mig att inte vara vän med henne efter jag träffade henne. Dels för att jag ständigt blev förvånad av hennes spontana natur och i hemlighet hoppades en del av det kan smitta av sig på mig, men mest för att hon valt att gå på "äventyr" att få nya vänner, och när Alice beslutar något finns det ingen som neka henne.

Jag tror inte ens jag kommer ihåg alla detaljer i äventyret som startade allt. Jag kommer alltid att minnas min första rädsla för att tråka ut de två vackra varelser som jag körde omkring i Hollywood med. Jag kommer alltid att minnas, undra vad som överklaga en vanlig tjej som jag skulle behöva dem, men inte bry sig efter inser jag faktiskt kände sig mer hemma med dem än jag hade med några andra vänner tidigare.

Jag vet att vi hamnade på Santa Monica Beach efter att vi åkte vilse någonstans på Sunset Blvd vid ett tillfälle ... och jag vet att efter den kvällen vi var limmade till varandra. Jag hade aldrig haft flickvänner som kändes så mycket som systrar. Eftersom jag är enda barnet hade jag sugit upp den känsla av familjen som växte mellan oss. Med mig är den yngsta av oss kände jag en märklig känsla av trygghet, vilket utlöste den lilla lutningen min självkänsla.

Så vi flytta in i en lägenhet utanför campus med dem kändes som rätt val att göra vid början i vår tredje termin. Jag kunde inte vara mer upphetsad. Det kändes bara så mycket mer vuxen, trots att jag var fortfarande bara 19, med Alice och Rose båda bara mindre än två år äldre än mig.

Vi var äntligen oberoende högskolestudenter som bröt sig fri från de begränsningarna Campus levde av. Inga utegångsförbud, inga Ra's, inga konstiga rumskamrater ... det var officiellt dags att "Shake It Up" som Alice hade ställt den.

Vi körde in i vårt nya garage och klev ur min bil, jag visa stolt upp en av de två platser som vi hade, trots att jag var den enda av oss tre med en bil. Jag tänkte att två parkeringsplatser medföljde varje lägenhet sedan den stora röda jeepen som var parkerad tvärs över gången och tog upp två platser helt av sig själv och ingen verkade ha problem med det.

"Ni gå vidare och gå upp till lägenheten, så går jag kolla posten. Mina föräldrar ville skicka pengar till vår första vecka med matvaror", as Rose till Alice och mig innan vi gick mot den port som ledde på framsidan av huset.

"Det var snällt av dem", sa jag till mig själv med ett litet skratt." Vi skulle kunna äta alla våra grannar i veckor att känna till de belopp Rose kommer förmodligen att få från sina föräldrar. " **(Jag vet att det låter konstigt men visste inte hur jag skulle skriva men det blev så om man översatte)**

Alice fnissade på mina skämt, men var inte lika road som jag, för att hon var van vid samma behandling från sin egen uppsättning av föräldrar. Rose och Alice kommer båda från ganska "välbeställda" familjer. Trots att de var tekniskt fending för sin egen medan skolan föräldrarna skickas alltid mycket generösa gåvor varannan månad.

Alice och jag på väg till hissen för att komma ifrån garaget till vår våning. Hon dansade nästan när hon tryckte på "upp"-knappen och jag var mycket nära att göra det med henne, så upphetsad att visa henne vårt nya hem.

När dörrarna öppnade jag märkte att hissen inte var ledig som jag alltid gillar att ha det. Istället var den upptagen av två killar i vår ålder. Två extremt attraktiva killar. De gjorde inte det för mig som en gud för en MA - Jag menar en annan mycket attraktiv kille som jag fick syn på när han gick på gatan för bara några minuter sedan ... men om jag inte hade sett honom skulle jag ha varit bedövad av dessa två.

Den ena var lutad mot den vänstra väggen i hissen. Han var blond och verkade vara ganska lång, även när det lutar. Han hade inte en stor byggnad men han var inte mager på något sätt. Han hade vackra blå ögon och vad som bara kan beskrivas som en filmstjärna ansikte. Den andra var helt annorlunda, men ändå lockande. Han var enorm på en muskulös sätt. Du kan se det genom hans fritidskläder. Han hade mörkt lockigt hår och en närvaro om honom som verkade inbjudande, trots att han såg ut som han kunde bänkpressa min bil.

Jag stönade, inväntade på möjligheterna att situationen blir besvärlig. Åtminstone Rose var inte här. Hon skulle nog börja flirta och då skulle jag må ännu sämre när jag såg hennes arbete, hennes magi med lätthet, som om jag hade så många gånger förr, medan jag bara satt tillbaka och observerade av avund. Jag skulle aldrig vara så. Flirta var ett främmande koncept för mig.

Rose försökte faktiskt undervisa mig om "konsten att förförelse" en gång, men jag var så obekväm med att bara tränar henne metoder. Jag kan inte klandra henne. Det enda framsteg vi gjort efter trettio minuter av min lektion var mitt ansikte rodnade cirka åtta olika nyanser av rött när hon bad mig att luta på disken i ett strategiskt sätt "så att" accentuera mina Ladies ".

Alice har inte upphört att hänvisa till mitt bröst som min "Ladies" sedan dess. Hon gick med på att nämna sin egen Mary-Kate och Ashley.

Vi klev in i hissen och jag sveptes så upp i återstående osynlig glömde jag att koncentrera mig på promenader och jag snubblade, slingrande Alice och snubblar rakt framför dem muskulös jätte kille.

Jag hörde Alice lugnt skrattar åt mig när jag hasade över till henne, inte såg upp erkänna min klumpighet framför attraktiva mannen främlingar. Jag lutade mig mot väggen bredvid henne, förebygga mina ögon till taket. Jag förbannade att jag var en klumpeduns och försökte att hissen går snabbare.

"Amen, titta Jasper, är ni matchar!" Hörde jag en djup röst bakom mig helt plötsligt.

Jag tittade upp och mittemot mig såg jag den blonda killen, tydligen nu skall kallas Jasper. Jag blev obekväm när mina ögon automatiskt mötte hans som vi båda såg upp till godkänna redovisningen. Jag kände mig snabbt lugnare när Jasper flinade åt mig. Något om att en blick från honom lugnade ner mig och jag genast tyckte om honom för det. Den stora som talade och Alice började skratta tillsammans.

"Ja Emmett, jag kan se det, tack", sa Jasper i en allvarlig ton men fortfarande med ett lugnt utryck i ansiktet. Hans ögon reste från (nydöpta) Emmett, för mig, sedan snabbt tillbaka till Emmett med ett irriterad och roat uttryck. Jag kunde inte låta bli att instämma i skrattet, var Emmett blomstrande skratt mycket smittsam.

"Men du kunde ha tagit med mig. Eller plockade något som är minst inom mode just nu", Alice skrattade. Hon sköt lekfullt mig en anklagande reflexer och jag märkte Jasper smög en blick på henne och vidga hans leende innan man tittar tillbaka på marken.

"Så gillar in musik?" frågade Emmett. Det var en udda fråga tyckte jag. Jag menar, som om man inte brukar gillar musik? Men jag visste att han syftade på en viss typ, ser hur hälften av oss hade kläder med samma tema.

Alice sa "Det gör vi definitivt! Vi kommer att se att bandet i ett fåtal veckor faktiskt. I Long Beach. " "That's awesome! "Emmett svarade med lika stor entusiasm.

"Vi spelar musik. Jag och min lilla bror Jasper här, och våran andra lillebror Edward. Om ni gillar dem då kommer du förmodligen gillar vad vi spelar."

_Boys ... i ett band? Var skriver jag upp?_

Herre gud, var alla dessa tankar kommer från idag? Kanske Rose och Alice har gnuggat av sig på mig trots allt ... även om det bara min inre monolog blev mer djärv.

"Ska ni spela på scen eller nåt?" Frågade jag.

Jasper instämde: "Jo, vi har inte något planerat något snart, men vi kan få en CD med någon gång. Det är bara en demo men iden är bra. Sen om du vill det du kan komma se oss spela när vi får något bokat." Han ryckte under informella former och kastade oss en vänlig blick. Den här killen var för bra på att känna mig bekväm när jag är oftast så spänd runt främlingar.

"Härligt!" Alice strålade på honom. Jag hade aldrig sett henne titta på någon på det sättet innan, skulle jag säga att hon var upphetsad verkligen om vår nya intresserade, attraktiva vänner.

"Bra, i vilken lägenhet bor ni i?" frågade Emmett högljutt. "Inte för att låta läskig eller något genom att be om ... jag vet att vi bara träffade dig och alla, men - jag menar att vi inte vill ska komma över och våldtäkt dig - "

"Emmett vad sjutton? "sa Jasper och han ställde sig rakt upp, "Varför skulle du ens säga det?"

"Säga vad då?! Våldtäkt? Kompis, jag sa att vi inte skulle våldta dem, det ju dåligt. Eller hur?" Han tittade bort mot oss i en helt ofarlig, förvirrad sätt.

Jag kunde allvarligt inte sluta skratta åt hans oskyldiga ansikte medan Jasper gick tillbaka och lutad mot väggen och började skaka på huvudet åt sin bror.

"eller ..." Jag skrattade.

Just då plingade hissen och öppnade. När vi började gå ut vände vi oss till pojkarna.

"Så vi är i lägenhet 112 när du är klar med CD", sa jag och log uppriktigt, hoppas de verkligen var intresserade av att dela sin musik. Jag gick ut med Alice släpande bakom mig som hon vinkade glatt och sa "Hej då killar!".

Efter att ha avböjt hallen vände jag omedelbart blicken tillbaks på Alice för att diskutera mötet vi nyss hade i hissen, men innan jag hann säga något jag såg två bröderna gå precis bakom oss. Alice och jag behöll en blick tillbaka på dem som vi gjorde vår väg ner i korridoren. Ingen sa någonting eftersom de fortsatte att följa några meter bakom oss, och när vi kom till vår dörr jag satte nyckeln i och öppnade den, fortfarande utan att nämna att de skulle hamna vara något läskigt.

Alice och jag klev in vår lägenhet och vi samtidigt vände konfrontera dem om varför de var bakom oss. Innan någon av oss kunde säga något drog Jasper en nyckel ur fickan och höll upp den framför oss och de vankade förbi vår dörr.

"110", sa han.

Jag tror jag såg honom blinka till Alice, men jag var fast i Emmetts fånig flin så jag kunde inte vara säker. Vi fortsatte att stå där tills pojkarna blev ett hörn i hallen och ljudet av deras nyckel som öppnade deras dörr.

Jag stängde dörren och vände sig mot Alice.

"110?" frågade jag högt, för att förtydliga. "Liksom, de lever i lägenhet 110? Rätt ner i korridoren?"

Vi föll i golvet skrattande och leende på vår nya situation. Alice satte sig slutligen upp och tog i vår nya lägenhet med en svepande blick.

Efter att ha gett en liten vink om godkännande hon vände sig mot mig och sa, "jag slår vad detta år kommer att bli ett ganska bra år."

Jag nickade tillbaka kraftigt. Gud vet att jag inte hade någon avsikt att spela emot Alice.

* * *

**Snälla kommentera, jag hoppas ni tyckte det var bra. Jag lägger upp nästa kapitel så snart jag kan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jag hoppas att ni gillade första kapitlet. Här kommer nästa.**

**Jag äger inte Stephene…**

* * *

En stund senare kom Rose upp till lägenheten vi hade flyttat oss från golvet och Alice hade börjat packa upp / sortera allt Rose och jag hade försökt organisera kvällen före.

"Vad?" Frågade hon när vi flinade mot varandra och hon började driva en bokhylla till andra sidan av muren var på.

"Ingenting", svarade jag, "Det är bara det att vi slutade att packa upp när vi kom hit i går när vi insåg att det första sak du skulle göra är att ändra allt vi gjorde ".

Hon räckte ut tungan åt oss som en 2 åring och fortsatte att trycka på. Hon var liten men hon var inte svag på något sätt.

Efter några timmars uppackning och dekoration var allt snygg förutom en lång, vit blind från vårt Skjutglas fönster och föll ner. Alice hade klättrat upp på en stol otaliga gånger för att knäppa på den igen, men vi hade faktiskt hittat något mer envis än Alice! Hon skulle knäppa blinda på plats, hoppa av stolen, tur att göra något annat, och de blinda skulle trotsigt bryta sig fri och släppa till marken gör en smädar "fshhhh" ljud från skrapade glaset på väg ner. För tio minuter gick det så där: snap, hoppa, "fshhh", knäppa, hoppa, fshhh "...

" Vi behöver mer ljus här ändå! " skrek hon hälften så hon kastade den blinde i hörnet och stampade av stolen.

Att bidra till att lugna Alice bestämde vi oss för en vettig form av shopping var i sin ordning. Vi lämnade få lite matvaror så att vi kunde ha en hemlagad måltid vår första natt i lägenheten. Jag var en hygglig kock så jag visste att detta skulle hända ofta, vilket jag var mycket entusiastisk för.

Vi gick tll min bil och när vi körde ut ur garaget frågade jag Rose, "Hur mycket har dina föräldrar skicka? Vi behöver veta vad vi har att arbeta med."

Hon drog pengarna ur sin väska och visade dem för mig.

"Aldrig!" skrek Jag. "Rose! Aldrig. Vad de förväntar sig att vi ska göra? Öppna en restaurang? "

Rose och Alice började båda skrattade åt mig. "Lugna dig Bella, andas, de skickade lite extra så vi kunde njuta av första halvåret utan att behöva oroa sig för irriterande saker som jobb. Du vet, så att vi kan fokusera på vår Farkost". Hon skrattade svårare när hon gjorde citationstecken med fingrarna på det sista ordet.

"Gallerian kommer att vara mycket nöjd med mitt fokus under de närmaste månaderna, det säger jag er!"sa Alice högt, Rose log mot henne och Alice vände på sig för att få ett till leende. Jag var fortfarande lite i chock.

"Allvarligt? Jag menar, detta är inte precis vanligt you guys. Jag inte bara förväntar oss att andra människors familjer att ta hand om mig medan jag sitta och låtsas att jag har en" farkost "att fokusera på ... ska vi inte uppleva den kämpande konstnären sak för att verkligen uppskatta vår tid här? " Inte för att "kämpande konstnär" lät lockande för mig, men jag var lite obehagligt att acceptera andra människors pengar som jag inte hade förtjänat.

"Du beter dig som Rose föräldrar upprätta en välgörenhetsorganisation för oss, är de bara ger oss en present hus uppvärmningen! Förstö intedetta Bella, får vi bara vara i denna situation en gång. Låt någon ge något till dig utan känna skuld för en gångs skull, snäääällaaaa ... " Alice drog påpekar att sista ordet och lyfte palm högre i luften med en tånglake på hennes ansikte. Hon vet vad tånglake gör med mig.

Rosalie föräldrar hade varit mycket lätt att få ett långt med, och de hade sagt att jag skulle betraktas som en andra dotter hade jag aldrig gjort det för att besöka Rose ...

"Okej!" Jag jublade när jag slog Alice hand och tryckte lite hårdare på gasen till butiken.

Vi skrattade extatiskt som vi gjorde vår väg upp för 3 trappor. Tydligen är hissen inte alltför tillförlitliga, och om den är högst upp i byggnaden du väntar på en avsevärd tid innan det sniglar sig vägen tillbaka ner till parkeringsgaraget.

Det var Alice idé om att ta trapporna. Vi var starka, självständiga kvinnor trots allt. Synd att hon inte hade tagit hänsyn till att min klumpighet inte kunde hantera mig balansera mig mest tid, än mindre mig med alldeles för många matvaror i mina händer.

Onödigt att säga att jag snubblade och föll och medgav en liter mjölk för att bryta genom en påse, KRÄNGA nerför trappan, slå Rose rätt i vristen orsakar henne utfall framåt, utstående en påse chips att Alice sedan lyckades trampa på, vilket medförde ett poppande ljud och ett frigörande av luft som också skickat många marker flyger direkt mot mig där jag var kvar på marken att återhämta sig från mitt fall som startade allt.

När vi kommit till lägenheten plockade Rose fortfarande chips ur mitt hår som Alice och jag höll våra sidor försöker att hålla vår andning och våra väskor för mat. Vi snubblade in så snabbt och stängde dörren, ingen såg en silver cd- skiva precis till vänster om våra dörrkarmen förrän en stund senare.

"Vad är detta?"frågade Rose och plocka upp och undersöka det.

"Oh herre gud!" skrek Alice, "Aldrig! Bella de gjorde verkligen det, jag hade nästan glömt bort! Inte så att jag kunde aldrig riktigt glömma ansiktet, jag menar min Gud, har du sett de blå ögon"

"Vad pratar du om? Vad pratar hon om? "Rose såg från Alice till mig och tog CD ur Alices hand och sprang för att packa upp sin stereo och ställa in den.

" Åh, när du hämtade posten träffade jag och Alice Alice några killar i hissen. Jag var tydligen med klädd i samma hoodie som en av dem så att vi alla började prata och de berättade för oss att de var i ett band och vi skulle höra deras musik. Tydligt ljög de inte eftersom jag gissar att det är cd-skivan de som de sa att de skulle ta över. "

" Vänta vänta vänta. Du säger till mig att du träffade killarna i hissen och du har inte sagt något till mig förrän nu? "Rose skärpas ögonen på mig.

Uh oh.

"Ja Ja, men vi var så upphetsad över allt jag antar att det halkade både våra sinnen -"

"Slipped era sinnen? Det är inte bara pojkar Bella, dessa är musiker". Med ordet "musiker" gjorde hon en stor gest med handen för att betona vikten av det för mig.

Jag suckade. "Jag vet Rose. Förlåt. Hur kan jag gott göra det till dig?" Du Bråka inte runt med Rose när det gäller killar. Beviljades hon kunde få någon hon ville, men om hon visste att hon inte skulle få plocka från hela kullen, tittar bara ...

"Du kan komma spionera på dem med mig så jag kan bedöma situationen för mig själv - utan att klaga! Nu." När hon sade detta tog hon tag i min arm och drog mig ut genom dörren och in i korridoren.

"Var är de?"

"Um, 110." Viskade jag. Jag var nervös. På något sätt användes jag för att spionera på pojkar, men Rose var starkare än mig och jag visste att jag ganska mycket inte hade något val. Det var lite spännande också ... om det inte var så läskig.

"Bra. Följ mig."

Hon gick före mig genom hallen för att titta denom de stora fönstren som finns på gården. Eftersom vi var på första våningen i verkliga lägenheter (lobbyn var tekniskt första våningen) hade vi en gårdsplan att alla balkonger av lägenheterna står inför till. Detta innebar att varje lägenhet har en egen omringad uteservering men alla uteplatser var förbundna genom en större cement gård område, så alla uteplatser var anslutna praktiskt också.

Vi var i den lilla gården och pojkarnas lägenheten var i andra sidan av salen, så vi kröpgenom fönstret till deras gård.

Varifrån vi än var kunde man se in ca 2 1 / 2 olika vardagsrum genom de stora skjutbara glasdörrar, en direkt framför oss och 2 på vardera sida. När vi kröp jag kunde inte sluta fnittra. Rose försökte mycket svårt att shush mig och jag fick hennes armbåge i sidan många gånger, men jag kunde inte hjälpa det. Kanske är det en ny nervös vana jag bildades.

Sakta växte mitt fnitter smittsam och när Rose började tyst spricka upp flämtade jag. Jag såg den grekiska guden från gatan, vandrar genom vardagsrummet i lägenheten som vi kunde se direkt in. Han pratade just om en mobiltelefon, men genast jag glömde att andas.

"Aldrig" viskade jag. Men han var redan ur sikte.

"Vad?" Rose kvävas annan fnissa och tog sedan en allvarlig titt på mitt ansikte. "Bella? Va?"

När jag inte kunde svara hon vände allvarlig och tittade i den riktning jag började. Plötsligt gick Emmett förbi, i samma vardagsrum, som går åt andra hållet.

"Åh jag ser ..." Rose viskade och en ond flin sprids på hennes ansikte. "Det är bäst att det är en av dem."

"Eh ... ja ... Emmett jag tror ... ja ... vi måste gå nu Rose ..." Jag kröp längden på fönstret tills jag visste att jag var klar då rusade genom hallen och tillbaka till säkerheten i vår lägenhet.

Rose var strax efter mig, leendet var fortfarande kvardröjt i ansiktet och vi båda satt på golvet bredvid till Alice som kämpade med stereo och alla dess många sladdar, cd bredvid henne på golvet.

"Alice Låt mig göra det, jag är bättre med mekaniska saker än du är" angav Rose när hon tog Alice plats. "Plus Jag tror att Bella är fortfarande i förundran från den del av människan vi spionerade på i gården" skrattade hon.

"Åh Bella, hittade du dem?" sjöng Alice när hon klappade händerna ivrigt. "Såg du Jasper?" Jag skakade på huvudet. "Oh, Emmett då?" Jag nickade ja. "JA! Varför ser ni så chockad då? Var han i kalsonger eller något?" skrattade hon.

"Nej! Alice !..." Hon hade lyckats bryta mig stava och få mig att skrocka lite. "Jag tror jag vet vem deras bror är. Um, Edward?" Jag frågade och undrade om hon mindes Emmett nämna att namnet på hissen. Hon nickade. "Kommer du ihåg den där killen vi såg när jag inte kunde sluta stirra och jag nästan vinglade in i mötande trafik?"

"Oh kom igen!"

"Du såg honom?"frågade Rose bara för att inse vad jag såg som fick mig att flämta.

"Jag tror det." sa Jag. Sen slog det mig. Den perfekta kille var intelångt i från mig, han var bror till människor jag hade träffat tidigare, och faktiskt lyckats klara av på kort tid. Jag kände hur leendet sprider sig över mitt ansikte som tittade på Alice och hon log tillbaka.

"Vet du vad detta innebär, eller hur? Oavsett vad för hemskt som CD producerar när vi startar det måste stödja det bandet."

" Alice, det är absurt. jag menar, support är bra, men jag ska vara falsk. Kan vi inte vara vän med dem oavsett hur det låter? "

" Bella du blir inte vän med människor som bokstavligen gör så du slutar andas. Varför tror du att Rose har omkring, um, noll bästa vänner som är killar?"

"Jag hörde Rose mumla ett" rätt?! " innan jag bestämde mig för att jag inte brydde vad de sa, vänner var bättre än ingenting. Oavsett hur vackra de är.

Utan att vända sig Rose skällde, "Hur som hälls, det är egentligen inte att ljuga om man har goda avsikter Bella! Det strategiska placering på över överdriven vänlighet. Precis som en överraskning part. Och förhoppningsvis i slutändan, om du håller den hemlig längre nog du får en överraskning i slutet av det här också. " Hon blinkade åt mig när hon vände sig om för att ställa in stereon på bordet. "Denna föreläsning kan alla vara förgäves om. De kan klippa. Let's find out, ska vi?" **(Vi säger ju det på svenska med)**

Hon flög in CD och tryckte play.

Vi hade lyssnat till samma 4 låtar för ungefär en dag och 1 / 2 nu. Tack gode Gud att de var bra. Jag visste bara att det skulle få mig att må bättre senare, inte behöva undvika frågan om de någonsin frågar vad vi trodde.

Jag var en hemsk lögnare som det var. Det var knappast ett problem, dock har inte stöta på några av dem i korridoren på väg till eller från vår första dag i klasser. Vi var alla lättnader i våra nya rutiner och jag tvingade mig själv att tro att någon grupp av bröderna kommer inte ger spänning för våra liv hade vi först trodde. "Pojkar ska inte definiera oss som det ändå" hade Rose förklarat.

Ändå hade de verkade ganska kul. Jasper och Emmett ändå. Edward, som jag hade tagit mig friheten att kalla perfekt efter att sätta ihop två och två, är fortfarande ett mysterium för mig. Men även om han talade kinesiska och gjorde ingenting, men sitter i mitten av rummet jag var säker på att jag skulle ha haft sitt företag. Vad är fel med mig? Jag brukar inte tänka på människor på detta sätt. Han är inte en "piece of Man" som Rose hade kallat Emmett under våra Spy uppdrag. Det måste bli mer. Inte för att jag verkligen skulle kunna ta reda på.

Det var bra men kunde vi ha roligt fortfarande att inrätta och Alice planerar vår första shopping extravaganza för vår "termin 3" utseende.

Vi kom tillbaka från klasserna några dagar senare och Alice hade en mycket nöjd blick på hennes ansikte när hon hoppade ut från hennes sovrum och kom för att hälsa Rose och mig. Vi var i samma klass igen, så vi skulle komma och avgår tillsammans regelbundet.

"Vi fick en present!" Hon sa att hon sköt en neongrön kvadratiska papper mot oss. Jag plockade upp den.

Damer 112

- Det här är vårt flygblad för vår nästa föreställning. Vi sa ju att vi vill informera dig om en bokades. Du sa att du skulle vara där. Så att vara där.-

Pojkarna i 110

Jag vände den till att undersöka de närmare och såg att det var under 2 veckor från och med lördag.

"Nice "sa Rose som hon uttryckte sin väskan och gick in i köket.

" Hur hamnade det här Alice? " frågade jag, nonchalant och läsa meddelandet igen.

"Det var under vår dörr när jag kom hem, som var bara cirka 10 minuter sen faktiskt. Vi är så går, eller hur? Jag menar, vi måste. De är tydligt att de vill att vi ska komma. Det kommer att bli så kul! så annorlunda än hänga i caféet som vanliga helger, tack Gud! "

Rose gick tillbaka till oss och grep flygare, hängde upp den på vår corkboard genom dörren" Ja vi åker, skulle det vara oartigt att inte. Du inte kommer att backa ur eller hur Bell? Jag vill inte att någon annan episod som härom kvällen under vår Spy mission. "

" Nej jag är helt bra med att gå. I kärleken levande musik, ni vet det. Jag tänker inte vara rädd för nya människor längre, har jag beslutat. "

"Oh really? När?" hånade Rose.

"Tja, just nu. I själva verket bör vi nog låta dem veta att vi accepterar inbjudan. Rose sa att vi inte vill vara oförskämd, eller hur? "Jag plockade upp en penna och tog tag i ett papper ligger på disken.

" Nej låt mig! "Jag räckte penna och papper till Alice och låta henne klottra en anteckning på papperet. När hon var nöjd att hon gav den till mig och Rose.

Boys på 110

- Tack för den "formella" bjuder in till föreställningen. Vi är ärade kvinnor, så kommer vi givetvis att vara där om vi sa att vi skulle. Just inte suga alltför dålig. Vi ses i 2 veckor.-

The Ladies of 112

"Nice" sa Rose igen.

"Vi ska bara skjuta den under dörren och bultar. Det är helt Middle School, och det blir roligt, kom igen! " Jag gick genast, jag håller mej till min nya plan att inte vara rädd för nya människor. Jag försökte skjuta ur mitt sinne d

et faktum att en av dessa nya människ

or var den mest fantastiska person jag

någonsin som ögonen på ... men var har det med saken att göra.

Rose vinkade nonchalant mot oss och vi rusade ut i korridoren, omedelbart uppslukas i fnitter till "110" hotande framåt, den lilla papperslapp som driver våra debatter

* * *

Nu vet ni vad ni ska göra, kommentera


	3. Chapter 3

**Hej det var ett tag sedan, jag vet, men här är kapitel 3. **

**Jag hoppas att ni gillar den och kommenterar. **

**här kommer tredje kapitlet, njut**

* * *

Vi visste inte vad vi hade utlöst. En enkel handling som att skicka ett meddelande under dörren förvandlades till en stor lappningslek. Ja, lappningslek.

När Alice och jag hade skickat in det första brevet under dörren, kröp vi snarare än gick tillbaka till vår lägenhet - Jag trillade så fort vi kommit förbi hörnet och drog henne med mig när hon försökte hjälpa mig upp. Vi skrattade så mycket att vi gav upp försöket att gå, och kröp tillbaka till vår lägenhet bara för att komma ut i hallen innan någon kom ut och hann ifatt oss.

Vi hade förväntat oss några kvicka svar nästa dag. Men vad vi fick var en annan ton och denna gång var det direkt från Jasper som vi gissade att han måste ha varit ensam hemma. Det var inget utöver det vanliga, utom längst ner det stod "PS lapplek".

"Åh vi tar detta till en helt ny nivå" sa Alice när hon läste den sista raden.

* * *

Vi hamnade på Giant Dollar, den första mataffär vi kunde hitta. Inte för att vi behövde spara, vi kunde köpa ett litet land tack vare Rosalies föräldrar**,** utan för kvalitén på Giant dollar saker, den var perfekt för en omgång Lapplek. Giant Dollar var perfekt. Byggnaden var målad så att det såg ut som en jätte dollarsedel. Vi har några markörer och glitter pennor, några skokrämer, trottoar krita och färgade pennor i stort sett allt som skulle kunna användas för att märka upp plana ytor. Men vi blev mycket distraherade när Alice hittade födelsedag avsnittet. Hennes födelsedag var bara några dagar bort, och hon bestämde att vår lägenhet ska visa upp om vi inte hade en "riktig" fest för henne. Konserten skulle vara i stället för en verklig fest för henne.

När vi kom hem bestämde vi oss för att vara kreativa, vilket är när spelet för leken fick intensifieras.

I andan att vara så påhittiga som möjligt tog vi den extra rullgardinen som vi hade, och med våra nya pennor bestämde vi oss för att vi var för avancerade för att fortsätta med enkel brevväxling. Vi gjorde dem en slags present. Plus att få den oseriösa rullgardinen ur vår lägenhet var nog bra för Alice.

Eftersom de var musiker var det enda logiska sättet att uttrycka våra känslor var genom en låt. Jag visste det.

"Underkläderna Song! Vi kan definitivt få uppmärksamhet med största marginal av Bryan Adams" tillkännagav jag stolt. "I Wanna Be Your Underwear" var en av våra favoritlåtar, Dance Party. De enda kraven var hög musik och mest underhållande dansa du kunde komma på. Vi hade även en varning i vårt vardagsrum: "Varning: Dance kan man bryta ut ofta i detta område". Det var en av de få saker som vi tog på stort allvar. Underkläder Song (vårt namn för det) är en så bra låt, och jag vet Emmett åtminstone skulle uppskatta det. Slags suggestiv, men på den humoristiska sidan, bör det definitivt liva upp saker och ting. Vi beslutades för det och började genast arbeta på det. På toppen skrev vi:

Till: Pojkarna i 110

Våra känslor för dig kan bara komma till uttryck genom tonkonsten. Våra egna ord räcker inte längre .

hälsningar: Damerna i 112

Sedan gick in texten:

_I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet - I wanna be the shower when you sweat  
I gotta be the tattoo on your skin - yeah lemme be your bed baby - when you climb in  
I wanna be the sheets when you sleep - let me be the secrets that you keep  
I gotta be the spoon - ta stir your cream  
I wanna be the one that really makes you scream_

_I wanna be - your lipstick when ya lick it  
I wanna be - your high heels when ya kick it  
I wanna be - your sweet love babe - ya when you make it  
from your feet up to your hair - more than anything I swear  
I wanna be - your underwear_

_I wanna be the itch that you scratch - wanna be the chair when you relax  
I gotta be your razor when you shave  
I wanna be the habit that really makes you crave_

_I wanna be - your hot tub - when you're dippin'  
I wanna be - your bathrobe - when you're drippin'  
I wanna be - your cocktail baby - when you're sippin'  
I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear  
I wanna be - your underwear_

_I wanna be your sleeping bag - baby slip inside  
Let me be your motorcycle n' take you for a ride - alright_

_I wanna be - your hot sauce - ya when you're cookin'  
I wanna be - your sunglasses - hey good lookin'  
I wanna be - wanna be the one - you're stick your hook in  
I just wanna be right there - more than anything I swear  
Oh ya I wanna be - your underwear_

och längst ner med glitter penna skrev vi:

_Vi vill helst bara stanna som vänner. Men LAPPLEK ändå!_

Vi tejpade fast lappen på deras dörr och sprang tillbaka till vår lägenhet och undrade vad reaktionen skulle blir. Det verkade lite barnsligt men det var kul och det är därför jag tror att jag var bekväm med det. Det var konstigt egentligen, hur bekvämt det verkade vara att reta folk vi knappt kände.

Allt jag vet är att på baksidan av mitt sinne kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka på bilden med Edwards perfekta ansikte när han och hans bröder tog in vår nyaste lapp med songen. Han visste inte ens om oss ännu. Gud hjälpe dem att har samma humor som oss så Emmett inte få några idéer om att vi är psykos och konspirerat för att våldta honom ...

Dagen efter vi kom hem från en middag ute, och det var en gigantisk gyllene fläkt som vilar på vår dörr med en lapp som sa " Stay cool ladies - LAPPLEK" **(Så säger man ju, man säger ju inte: fortsätt vara coola damer)** . Det var hemskt. Den var formad som ett trä eller papper som viker ut, som vanligt har vissa blomstra design på dem, och mitt i var det en klocka, upp och ner och som inte alls fungerar. Den var nästan lika bred som dörren. Vi tog den inuti, där Alice faktiskt hittat en plats att hänga den i vardagsrummet.

Den natten bestämde vi oss för en liten överraskning. Skokräm. Skjutbara glasdörrar. Innergårdar.

"Brilliant!" proklamerades Rose när vi gick för att sätta på oss våra mörkaste kläder till det nattliga uppdraget.

"Allvaligt Bella, smyga in på deras trädgård mitt i natten och" Lappleka" på deras glidande glasdörrar? " frågade Alice när hon kramade mig.

Jag måste erkänna att det var en kul plan. Detta sätt när de öppnade sina dörrar på morgonen skulle de direkt se sina glasdörrarna med skokräm.

Ungefär vid 1 bestämde vi oss för att attackera. Vi kröp med våra bukar till gårdsplanen, med en flaska polish i våra händer, och vi satt med ryggen mot deras uteplats vägg så jag kunde lugna ner mig från den fnissa fest jag hade börjat. Jag behövde allvarligt kontrollera denna nya vana. Efter att Rose kikat över bekräftade hon att alla lampor var släckta och att alla dörrar var stängda utom ett sovrum till vänster.

"Så en av dem måste vara upp" sa jag.

"Ja, men det gör det mer spännande! Spänningen i att åka fast!" viskade Alice tillbaka.

Jag började fnittra igen, men jag kvävde den eftersom Rose vinkade att för att börja klättra över muren.

Vi var tvungna att skriva baklänges så att de kunde läsa det när mörkarna inleddes på morgonen. Jag skrev "lapplek" så stor som möjligt i mitten av glaset. Rose skrev "Bitchs" rätt enligt avtalet, och Alice undertecknade det "(hjärta) 112".

Naturligtvis fanns det en skateboard på uteplatsen som jag inte hade uppmärksammat tidigare, och naturligtvis föll jag över den när jag vände mig att kliva ut mot uteplatsen. Jag föll, rullade den och klickar litet bord de hade där ute, kraschar och orsakar 3 tom läsk burkar att rulla och faller till marken och studsa lite, gör ett högt skrammel ljud som ekade bort betongen gården.

Lampor flög i sovrummet fönstret till höger om vardagsrummet och rullgardinerna dras tillbaka omedelbart från båda sovrumsfönster.

"Spring!" skrek Rose och så fort vi kunde reste jag mig upp och vi alla hoppade över muren och sprang till närmaste dörren till hallen skratta hela tiden nu när vi nästan hade fångats och inte längre behöva vara tysta.

Vi lade oss i hallen och kikade genom fönstret för att se ljuset släcks i vardagsrummet. Vi bestämde oss för att komma in i lägenheten nu när de var klart för att förbereda för eventuella repressalier vi skulle få den natten.

Innan jag lämnade kastade jag en till blick mot lägenheten och såg ett perfekt ansikte titta ut från sovrumsfönstret till vänster . Jag log och därefter följde jag flickorna till vår lägenhet.

Vi bodde i vårt vardagsrum den natt, svor att inte sova (vi hade en ganska lätta lektioner på fredagar) så vi kan skydda vårt hem från pojkarnas hämnd. Det var inte en bekväm natt eftersom vi bara hade en skål stol och en uppblåsbar mini soffa som våra möbler. Det var gulligt för en lägenhet, men det var inte det bästa sovande arrangemanget.

Vi vaknade ont nästa morgon, och lite besviken över bristen på någon slags hämnd från våra fiender.

På väg till skolan vi skrattade åt vår situation i natt och min oförmåga att göra något med att smyga. Vi hade bara en lektion så vi mötte upp i kaféet på campus innan vi beger oss hem.

Vi hamnade med några killar från skolan, Jacob, Sam, och Embry, 3 killar som vi hängde med det första året i skolan, men hade inte sett mycket av dem. Vi beslutade att ha en liten samman kallning för Alice födelsedag nästa natt.

Det skulle vara trevligt att umgås med folk från skolan nu när vi kan vara hemifrån, och vem vet vem mer som en liten fest kan locka? Vi talade inte att sista delen högt, men jag är nästan säker på att jag inte var den enda som tyckte det.

Vi var bara slappa i lägenheten på kvällen, diskutera vad det bästa sättet att spendera fredagskvällen skulle vara, när det knackade på dörren. Rose reste sig för att få det, vi hade inget titthål av någon anledning, och när hon öppnade dörren jag nästan föll ur uppblåsbara stolen när jag hörde det omisskännliga blomstrande "Ladies!"

Alice och jag sköt upp och såg Emmett kramas en bedövade Rose och gå in i vår lägenhet. Han kom fram till mig och tog mig, precis som vi hade hälsning varandra på detta sätt i flera år, klämma med all sin kraft.

"Emmett ... kan inte ... andas ..." lyckades jag få ut och han gick till Alice som skrek när han öste upp henne också.

Jasper gick in och utan att angripa någon, istället han förbigående satt i skålen stolen och låst ögonen med Alice innan kontrollerade rummet och säger "snyggt ställe mina damer. "

Emmett kastade sig in i vår uppblåsbara stol, och när den gjorde ett mycket humoristisk buller han började skratta och förklarade att stolen "hans nya favorit".

"Den är ju så skön! Mm. Det är som min nya älskare, jag älskar det så mycket "sa han vänt över hans främre område nu misshandlade vår stol. "Jag ska ringa henne rrr ... um, Ruth!"

"Ruth", frågade jag. Det lät verkligen som om han skulle säga ett annat namn.

"Ja Ruth. Ingen förstår vår kärlek! "Han skickade oss alla i anfall av skratt som han började smeka stolen och viskar gulligt nonsens i "Ruths "öra. Emmett var snabbt på att bli en av de mest intressanta och roliga människor jag någonsin träffat. Jag hade alltid velat ha en storebror, hade jag aldrig haft någon.

Jag var fortfarande mycket nervös i förändringen av händelser. Inga anteckningar. Inga kreativa former av kommunikation. Halv min kropp väntade att en av dem skulle skjuta en av oss, skrika "Lapplek" och springa ut ur rummet eftersom det var den enda form av konsekvens vi hade i denna vänskap så här långt.

Jag skrattade åt den mentala bild som Rose sa "Så, välkommen till vårlägenhet, och även Ruth ... men varför är ni här egentligen?" Hon log när hon sade det, men man kunde se hur förvirrad hon var.

"Jo, det är fest på taket i kväll och 3 av oss kommer så vi beslöt att bjuda in er tjejer också. Killarna i 115 kastar den och sade att bjuda in alla grannar som vi såg." Emmett log tillbaka uppriktigt när han började använda Ruth som ingenting annat än en stol igen och vi alla såg på varandra eftersom vi ansåg att vi blivit bjuda.

"Det låter kul nog!" Alice strålade som en sol när Jasper svarade "Toppen! De sade att det börjar runt 7 och de kommer att grilla och sådant, så att in inte behöver ta med något utan er själva."

"Jag hörde att de har en pool där uppe, har in tjejer sett den?! "Emmett såg också upphetsad när han sade detta.

"Emmett har längtat efter att simma" förklarade Jasper.

"Eh nej, har vi inte varit där uppe än. Men spa på taket var ett av försäljningsargumenten för oss i denna byggnad", sa jag.

Det var nästan sant. Vi skulle faktiskt kunna leva ungefär 3 kvarter närmare till skolan, men hyresvärden var det skuggiga och det föll igenom i sista minuten. Vi hade fått den här lägenheten bokstavligen dagen innan vi fick lov och vi hade tur att de hade omedelbar tillgänglighet.

När vi skulle vända sig i våra tecknade hyresavtal påpekade Alice "Titta, säger att det finns en pool och spa på taket! Detta stället är på alla sätt bättre än den vi nästan fått, kan jag redan säga ".

Jag bara nickade men brydde mig inte riktigt. Jag var aldrig en med i en verksamhet som hade att göra med badkläder, det gjorde jag inte ens äger en för tillfället, men jag tänkte på Emmett i en pool och jag bara visste att det skulle vara underhållande.

"Var är din bror?" frågade Rose " Skulle det inte vara 3 av er?"

"Han pratar i telefon. Han ville komma över och träffa er tjejer men samtalet blev ganska allvarligt så vi lämnade honom bakom."

Jag började tänka att Edward egentligen inte existerar. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, "Kommer han att vara på taket ikväll eller? Menar jag på festen?"

Emmett och Jasper båda började skratta och Emmett sa "Oh självklart kommer han att vara där. Han vill träffa er tjejer och ta reda på vem av er som ramlade på ert lilla hemliga uppdrag häromkvällen. Det skrämde skiten ur honom och han vill personligen tacka den för nära att bryta hans skateboard. "

Jag började omedelbart rodnade och såg till golvet. Jag kände Rose och Alice innehav i ett skratt när de såg på mig.

"Jag var inte nära på att bryta hans skateboard! Det är till att rulla eller hur?" försvarade jag mig.

"inte direkt i ett bord och en vägg" skrockade Jasper.

"Det bör ta bättre hand om ändå!" skrattade jag åt detta nu och försöker skjuta undan tanken på att Edward skulle störas på mig innan han ens har möta mig.

"Eller kanske folk borde lära sig att inte inkräkta?" kastade Jasper ut, vilket gör oss alla att skratta och håna och då han reste sig upp och gick till dörren, Emmett efter sin leda.

"Så stå på taket på kl 7, okej tjejer?" kontrollerade Emmett före avresan. Vi nickade och när de gick ner i korridoren kunde vi fortfarande höra hans starka röst när han talade till Jasper "Jag kan verkligen inte vänta på poolen dude, jag saknar simning. Tror du att jag ska vara den enda badar? Kanske kan vi övertyga flickorna, skulle jag gärna se ... "

och då stängde Rose dörren och sa" Tja, jag antar att vi har planer i kväll? "

"Ja, och du kanske kan du ha en midnatt att simma med din "Prins" och sedan kom en 3-vägs med Ruth "Alice skrattade när hon gick in i sitt rum.

"Kanske "svarade Rose med ett leende. "Men det viktiga är Bella äntligen får prata med hennes Edward."

"Whoa Rosalie, min Edward? Jag är ganska säker på att det är en olämplig titel för någon som jag **aldrig har** träffat. "Jag skrattade men dessa ord gjorde mig nervös. Jag fnissande åtminstone inte.

"Okej Bella, men det är allt du har sagt i sömnen ända sedan du såg honom när vi var spioneri."

Skit.

"Jo jag hade ingen aning om jag gjorde det och nu är jag kommer förmodligen sluta för att det är meningslöst och jag svär om ni tar upp detta i kväll Rose ska jag döda dig!

"Visst, visst Bell, jag skulle inte göra så mot dig. Jag tyckte det var roligt. Hur som helst, Alice är redo för dig, så att du kan komma igång." just som hon sa det pekade hon bakom mig och jag såg Alice i dörren till hennes sovrum. Hon pekade på mig och sedan inne i hennes rum, vilket innebar att det var dit jag skulle gå. Hon ville hjälpa mig "göra mig klar" ingen tvekan om "tak party".

Jag lärde mig för länge sedan att inte slåss mot dem när de väljer att spela Bella Barbie. Jag hade äntligen övertygat Alice låta mig bära min egen garderob till skolan men varje gång vi gjorde något som engagerade allmänheten kände hon behov av att "hjälpa" mig.

Jag suckade och gick in på min egen salong. Jag behöver faktiskt tänka ut något att säga till Edward ikväll. Över tänkande är aldrig bra. Att kalla någon "er" innan du träffade även dem var ännu värre. Jag blev dömd.

Med Alice och Roses fantastiska kunskaper var vi alla redo för "tak partyt" ca 10 minuter för tidigt. Så det var egentligen bara en sak kvar att göra innan vi var helt redo att gå.

"Dans Party!" meddelade Alice när hon vände upp "Billy Jean". Michael Jackson var en mycket populär dans party avspark val.

Det var en av våra bättre danser partyn och vi var bara 1/2 väg igenom låten. Alice var på en av de 3 stolar vi hade för våra små bord och jag undervisade Rose hur man "Shimmy Throw"**(är en dans man kan söka det på google**)**.** Det är sant att jag inte kan dansa. Det var skönheten i dansen parterna var det inte riktig dans. Varje drag som var underhållande var tillåten, så jag var helt bekväm med mina två bästa vänner som också skulle göra det av sig själva. Därför "Shimmy Throw." Det är en mycket komplicerad röra. Du måste ha timing i det perfekt. Rose en sammanfattning av eleven så innan jag visste att vi skulle kasta Shimmy runt till alla 3 av oss, våra axlar skakar vilt med varje fångst bara sticka våra kroppar framåt mot nästa tjej som var att "fånga" den shimmy.

Till slut var vi alla på stolar sång och sparkar och skakningar och shimmy i varje Michael Jackson låt som Alices stereo spelade. Klockan passerade så snabbt under dansen. Vi har inte ens märker 2 siffror klättra genom de alltid öppna fönstren över våran gård och uteplats.

"Bella jag måste säga, kan ingen kasta en shimmy ganska så exakt som du!" skrattade Rose så jag kastade en till henne.

"Ja tack. Jag ska göra "Shimmy Throw" till den bästa, jag uppfann den!" Jag blev mycket glad över något som jag skapade var så populär bland mina perfekta bästa vänner. Det var inte mycket, men om min shimmy förmågor faktiskt toppade, skulle jag ta det.

Det var inte förrän den vackraste röst jag någonsin hört kom genom glasdörren, "Jasper, jag trodde du sa att partyt var på taket?" Det följdes omedelbart av de mest musikaliska skratta någonsin hört. Jag vände mig och det var Edward står på vår uteplats ser mer ut som en grekisk gud än det borde vara möjligt. Han drog en hand genom sitt hopplöst rufsiga hår och jag nästan föll av stolen. Plötsligt var det enda jag ville mest i världen vad att köra min egen hand genom hans perfekta brons hår. Vad sjutton gör den här killen gör med mig?

"Ah!" skrek Alice hälften i spänning hälften i chock när hon hoppade ner och stängde av Michael.

Rose och jag snabbt hoppade ur våra stolar som alla 5 av oss tafatt tittar på varandra, pojkarna försöker mycket uppenbart att hålla i skratt, men snart kunde ingen hålla i och vi alla började skratta.

"Nej, för all del, fortsätt. Vi visste inte att vi skulle avbryta" sa Jasper när han gick rätt glasdörren in och satte tillbaka ned i skål stolen.

"Allvarligt detta måste vara bättre än vad som sker där uppe "sa Edward och han följde Jasper in och lutade sig mot väggen bredvid den glidande glasdörren. Han tittade rakt på mig och sa "jag inte skulle ha något emot en lektion i, vad du kallar inte det, Shimmy Toss?"

Jag kunde knappt andas på grund av att han smålog med det mest fantastiska snett leende på mig och jag kunde äntligen se hans genomträngande gröna ögon för första gången. På något sätt lyckades jag hitta min röst och sa "Eh, Throw ... Det är mer ett kast än ett uppkast."

"Oh, okej." Skrattade han. Något jag sa fick honom att skratta! Eftersom hans skratt var bokstavligen det bästa ljudet jag någonsin hört. Jag lovade att höra ljudet så mycket som möjligt.

"Så ska vi på gå upp där eller inte? Vi lika gärna se vad vi kan göra för saken på taket, eller hur?" sa Rose.

"Jag vet inte. Vad tror du Eddie? Taket verkar inte så lockande för mig längre ..." Jasper lutar huvudet bakåt och flinade på sin bror Edward men just sa "Kalla mig inte Eddie, tack ..." och sedan drog Alice Jasper ur stolen och sa "Åh nej, har vi gjort för natten. Taket har mer att erbjuda ändå. Gratis mat och en pool!"

"Ja frun" sa Jasper helt enkelt och han lät Alice att dra honom till dörren.

Som vi alla följde efter jag tänkte på något när Alice sa pool ... "Killar, Var är Emmett? Säg inte att han redan i poolen?"

Edward skrattade (Ja!) Och svarade: "Nej, nej, han mötte oss där uppe. Har var inte klar."

Jag bara nickade och tassade ut ur dörren för honom. Vi var sist ut och när alla var ute vände jag mig att stänga dörren och snubblat på mina egna ben och omedelbart förberedde mig omedelbart för konsekvenserna av marken.

Men den kom aldrig.

Två starka armar fångade mig och jag lutade mig mot hans kropp. Jag hörde ett liten vackert skratt och sedan riktigt nära mitt öra. "Ja nu vet jag vem som skall bestraffas."

* * *

**Tack för att ni läste.**

**Nu vet in var ni ska göra!**

**kram**


	4. Chapter 4

Hej, allihopa

Förlåt att det tar tid att översätta men jag gör det så snabbt jag kan, det skulle gå fortare om ni kommentera.

Kapitel 4 tar tid eftersom det är ca:6700 ord.

Kram

Julia


End file.
